Chats’asha
Chats'asha is a planet in a desolate sector of the Unknown regions far from the wandering eyes of the Galaxy. The planet has long been used as a depot for them History During the Great Sith War there was many cultists worshiping the Sith and/or the Darkside, much like the Krath. After the defeat of Exar Kun these groups scattered. One group in particular gathered on the rim trying to consolidate their strength. Others gathered to them and according to legend they were visited by a Sith Seer who predicted that one day they would lead the vanguard of a new Sith Crusade conquering the galaxy. The group, and those that gravitated to them, then went on their exodus traveling deep into the Unknown Regions. Many fell along the way but finally the massive fleet reached a life sustaining planet where they settled naming the world, Chats'asha, meaning "to gain victory" in the Sith Language. The early settlers had many challenges, Humans dominated the group and those aliens incapable of breeding them soon saw themselves dying out without a stable population. Those that could soon started to transform into a hybridized race of Near-Humans. The shadowy cults broke up and divided into clans of sorcerers and degenerate witches in the mountains, supplemented by dark side cults ejected from the Jade Worlds and devolved into a strange secret society. At some point in the planets history it suffered two invasions in rapid succession. The first came when an Ebruchi ship carrying a large number of Lugabraa who quickly swarmed the northern continent. As the leeches swarmed another threat in the form of the Tof came to the planet. The local population immediately found a solution to their problem and hired the Tof to fight the Lugabraa. The two forces fought further devastating the north until finally the Tof seemed to gain the advantage. The war however never really ended. The Tof forces lost their space capabilities and devolved technologically forcing them to settle in the northern continent. Thousands of years later the two groups still have violent skirmishes over certain regions. Discovery In 6 BBY the Empire sent an expedition to the planet hoping to use it as a staging area for research in the Unknown Regions. The Imperials found a mostly agrarian people and believed that the local population could be used as an easy source of labor and supply with foodstuff and basic raw materials helping to make the facility more self sufficient. After setting up the base however, the Imperials found the local population to be less than receptive and were soon on the back-foot being pushed off the planet. Their leaders were found killed and soon they were forced to leave the planet. Rebirth of a Species In 15 ABY Darth Sirena began experimenting with genetics having set up a laboratory on the closest moon to the planet which she named "The Citadel". Her chief lieutenant Seren Mardavo was charged with and found an ancient ship set adrift in space. The ship contained bodies and medical archives for the Sith. In the facility Sirena and her associate installed and maintained Spaarti cloning devices. With help from Khommites stolen away from their homes they began to create clones, however they still had a problem, the population wouldn't be large enough to be viable. The good doctor took it upon himself and began to cross DNA from the bodies and medical data with various species and other test subjects. To avert clone madness and develop personalities within the population Zar Quwil and his mistress developed a set of magical runes to draw the spirits into the bodies to aid them. Culture The planet is a mostly agrarian culture with shadowy clans of darksiders hiding in the mountains. The people developed into agrarian feudal society with villages and farms outside of castle like manors of the wealthy land barons and noble lords. Category:Halcyon508